When You Say You Love Me
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: When Sara rings Jack up and asks her to attend her wedding Jack decides to take a 'friend' with him. It's amazing what a wedding and a dance floor can lead too...(S-J)


**When You Say You Love Me**

****

**Spoilers: **_Oh__ you know…a few…basically up to wats aired on US television!_

**Season: **_8___

**Rating: **_G…?__ I think lol_

**Summary: **_When Sara invites Jack to her wedding she also tells him to bring along a friend…or someone who's more than a friend? (S-J)_

**Disclaimer: **_Yea yea its not mine I'm just borrowing it…has anyone ever been sued for writing fan fic? I mean…lol they're not allowed to read fan fic anywayz! Ah well…_

**A/N: **_OMG I swear my muse is working overtime!__ I have a list of 11 fan fics to write! And I've already got four on-going ones lol! Anywayz here's another one…_

**===============================================**

****

"Hello?" Jack picked up the phone.

"Jack?"

"Sara?" he asked, putting down the mission report he was finishing on his kitchen bench. "How've you been?"

"Good thanks," she replied, sounding happy. "And yourself?"

"Great…I got a promotion," Jack grinning, even though she couldn't see him. "I'm a General now."

"That doesn't surprise me…you seem to be able to charm people into believing you're more innocent than you actually are," Sara laughed to herself.

"So, what ya been up to?" Jack asked, now wondering why she was calling him.

"Nothing much…I went back to university, got a teaching degree – so I've been teaching for the past couple of years, then I met Adam," she said.

"Adam huh?" Jack said. "New boyfriend?"

"Well I…we're getting married," she said, sounding more serious now.

"Ah…knew there was a reason you were ringing me," Jack said.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to the wedding," Sara said.

"Sure, when is it?" Jack asked.

"Next weekend."

Jack cringed. "Leaving it a bit late?"

"I…" Sara sighed. "I didn't know whether to invite you or not. But Adam's brother and his wife can't come…so I figured I'd ask you if you and…is there anyone in your life?"

"I wouldn't say that…" Jack said, avoiding answering the question completely.

"So there is someone? But no someone you're supposed to be in love with…" Sara concluded.

"I didn't say that," Jack replied, defensively.

"No, but I can understand you instantly Jack," Sara said. "Well bring her along, I'd like to meet her…unless I already have…"

"Where is it?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I'll email you the details…still the Air Force address?" Sara asked.

"Yep. I gotta go to work now Sara, I'll see you on Saturday," Jack said.

"Bye Jack," she said.

"Bye," he said, hanging up.

She knew way too much about how he worked. Not that that surprised him, they had been married for a number of years, she'd been through him with good and bad, sickness and health…just as their wedding vowels had told them.

But now she'd moved on, she was getting married to someone else. And he was here, with nothing but feelings for someone he wasn't even supposed to have feelings for….

He picked up his keys and headed for the car, ready for another long day at the office…if you could call it that…

--

"Morning Carter!" Jack said, walking into her office.

"Hi, sir," she said, looking up from computer. "You here about something important? I'm kinda busy…"

"You free Saturday?"

_OK so straight to the point, _Sam thought.

"I'm not coming fishing, sir," Sam smiled.

"I wasn't going to ask you," Jack smiled back, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Sara's wedding with me…" he winced slightly. "Not that you have to…I was just wondering…cos you know…I thought it might be nice…and…"

"Sure thing, sir," Sam said, realising how nervous he was, and trying to stop him babbling.

"Really?" Jack asked, looking surprised.

"I haven't been to a good wedding for years, sir," she said, smiling. "I'd love to come."

"Oh, cool…well then I guess I'll pick you up around 10?" Jack said.

"Sure," Sam said. "I really have to get back to work now, sir."

"Ah yes, the world of paperwork," he sighed. "I shall also be going back to completely my piles of paperwork. By all means, have fun!"

"I will," Sam smiled.

And with that he was gone, leaving Sam with a feeling of happiness. She would get to spend her Saturday night with her CO, having fun. She sighed and returned to her paperwork. Suddenly there was a 'bing' from her computer. She looked at the corner. A small letter had appeared there, indicating that she had a new email.

She opened it.

_Sender: Daniel Jackson_

_To: Samantha Carter _

_What was that bout?_

Sam stared at it for a moment, then looked behind her. She knew Daniel couldn't still be standing there, but he obviously had a minute or so before-hand.

_Sender: Samantha Carter _

_To: Daniel Jackson_

_You were spying on us…_

Bing

_Sender: Daniel Jackson _

_To: Samantha Carter _

_I came to give you something and heard him telling you he'd pick you up at 10 on Saturday. I figured I probably shouldn't interrupt!_

_So what was that about?_

-

_Sender: Samantha Carter _

_To: Daniel Jackson _

_For your information he invited me to accompany him to Sara's wedding._

_-_

_Sender: Daniel Jackson _

_To: Samantha Carter _

_Aha, I knew there was something. Sounds like a date to me!_

Before she could reply there came another 'bing'.

_Sender: Teal'c __Murray_

_To: Samantha Carter _

_ColonelCarter,_

_DanielJackson has informed me that you and O'Neill have what he calls a 'date' on Saturday. _

_I am congratulating you_

_And__ passing along my good wishes._

_Teal'c_

_-_

_Sender: Samantha Carter _

_To: Teal'c Murray _

_Hey Teal'c,_

_It's__ not a date, we're just going, as FRIENDS, to Sara's wedding._

_Sam_

_-_

_Sender: Daniel Jackson _

_To: Samantha Carter _

_You're__ not denying it? HAHA I KNEW IT! IT'S A DATE! Teal'c agrees! ABOUT TIME!_

_-_

_Sender: Samantha Carter _

_To: Daniel Jackson, Teal'c Murray _

_Guys I have work to do!! It is not a DATE! We are going as FRIENDS! Just friends…OK? Now I'm going back to doing my work and will ignore any future emails from either of you._

_Sam_

She closed her inbox and went back to typing up her work, ignoring the constant 'bings' coming from her computer.

----

Sam pulled open her front door to find Jack with his hand held up to knock on the door.

"I was just going to check the mail…" she said, quickly.

Jack held up his other hand. "I got it for you."

"Ah…thanks, sir," she said, taking it and searching through it quickly.

Finding nothing important she put it on the table next to her and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Got everything?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Sam replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"You know, Carter, you look great," Jack said, after a moment.

She looked down at the plain black dress she'd pulled out of the cupboard. She hadn't even had much time to do her hair properly. She didn't feel all that dressed up, they'd returned from off-world late the night before and she'd come home and fallen straight asleep.

"Thanks, sir," she replied, smiling slightly.

She noticed that he was wearing a suit, not his Air Force dress blues. It was the first time she'd seen him dressed in something other than his dress blues, SGC BDU's or his extremely casual civvies.

"So do you," she added as an after though.

"Thanks, Carter," he said, stepping out of her front gate and hopping into the car.

She walked around the car and got in the other side. It was about an hours drive to the wedding place. Jack pulled up outside the hall.

"Is this the usual kind of place to get married?" Sam asked.

"I got married here," Jack said quietly.

Sam realised her mistakes and mouthed an 'oh' before Jack hopped out of the car. She also got out and looked around. It was in the middle of the mountains and the view was great.

"This was always my favourite place in Colorado," Jack said. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Sam replied.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around at the call of his name. "Chris!"

"Long time no see buddy!" the guy called Chris shook hands with Jack, then seemed to notice Sam. "And you would be…"

"Lt Colonel Samantha Carter," Sam said, holding out her hand.

"This is an old friend of mine from school," Jack informed her. "He was good friends with Sara's brother as well."

"You all went to the same school?" Sam asked, surprised by this new information.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "But we drifted apart, found each other again…"

"We seem to do a lot of that," Chris said. "So you two…"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Ah," Chris said, smiling slightly. "Well I guess I'll see you both at the ceremony."

Jack nodded and turned back to Sam. "So…inside?"

"Sounds good to me, sir," Sam replied.

Jack wandered around the side of the building and slipped inside, Sam followed him – he knew where he was going. They found themselves in the hall. It was a reception hall.

Sam leaned over to Jack and whispered, "You got married in a reception hall?"

"Outside," Jack pointed out the window at the gardens. "I'm guessing that's where Sara and Adam will be getting married."

"Ah," Sam replied. "So…"

"Drink?" Jack asked, nodding to the bar.

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Carter…while we're hear, how about you loose the sir…" Jack said.

"Yes, sir," Sam said, then realising her mistake smiled widely. "Sorry."

He walked off and got them both a drink from the bar. After spending a couple of moments talking to the bartender he walked back over.

"The wedding should start any minute, according to the bartender…but he'll save our drinks for when we get back!" Jack said. "We should get going."

"Sure," Sam smiled.

Jack led her back outside the building, this time out the balcony entrance. The view from there was even better. Below them, further down the hill, Sam noticed what looked like a wedding setting.

Jack walked down the steps and started down the hill. Suddenly he stopped, his face going blank.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"This is weird," Jack said, quietly.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I can imagine…come on we have to go."

Jack nodded slowly and continued down the hill. It was an extremely weird feeling. Last time he'd bounced down this hill it had been with his best man, Chris, and he'd been the one getting married. Now he was coming to watch his ex-wife marrying some other man, and by his side was his second-in-command of the SGC…

They finally reached the chairs and sat down in the back row. Sam figured Jack probably didn't wanna be noticed, at least not until he'd had a few bottles of beer.

A guy walked up to the front and stood at the altar. Sam noticed Jack eyeing him up and down, sussing him out. Sam looked at the guy.

Adam?

He was tall, short grey hair, brown eyes that twinkled.

Looked kind of like someone else...

"Looks familiar…." Sam repeated her thoughts to Jack, quietly.

Jack smiled slightly, but chose not to respond.

He was stockier than Jack, and his hair was a darker grey, but she reminded Sam of Jack in a lot of ways, at least by appearance. The music started playing and Sam and Jack both turned around. Sara and her father were walking down the aisle towards the mini-altar.

Sara met Jack's eyes for a moment, and smiled slightly, then returned her gaze to the man she was about to marry. Jack watched her, for a moment Sam saw a look of pain flicker across his face, but within moments it was replaced by a small smile.

She also smiled.

---

"You did _what?_" Sam burst out laughing.

"Sara!" Jack said, mock being offended, but secretly he was smiling.

"You don't tell your work friends about your past life?" Sara asked.

"Well…you know…"

"No, he doesn't," Sam said, still smiling. "So you got any other stories?"

"Well there was this one time he tried to clean the toilet…and in the process managed to get the toilet cleaner stuck down the toilet…" Sara said.

"You're so not finishing that story," Jack said. "No more wine for you."

"Speaking of wine," Sam said, shoving her glass under Jack's nose. "Pretty please?"

Jack sighed and stood up, heading back over to the bar to get himself and Sam another glass.

"So, you and Jack…" Sara started.

"We're just friends," Sam smiled.

"But after a few more glasses of wine…" Sara grinned.

Sam smiled, but it was a forced smile and Sara could see it.

"He's worth the wait," Sara said.

Sam glanced at the other five people sitting at their table, but they seemed to be enthralled with their conversation about taxation.

"I know," Sam sighed. "It's just hard sometimes…and I'm seeing someone else."

"Really?" Sara said.

Sam nodded slowly. "It's a long story…and it's sort of classified."

"I'm not asking," Sara replied. "I just think…maybe you two should talk some…"

"More wine for everyone!" Jack said, placing the glass back down in front of Sam, and also putting a bottle down on the table. "So what were you two lovely ladies discussing in my absence?"

"Chocolate," Sara said.

"Wine," Sam said at the same time.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore it. The song changed and Adam leaned over and asked Sara to dance. She excused herself and the two of them, along with everyone else at their table, stood up and met the dance floor.

They both sat there for a moment, watching all the couples dancing.

"So…Carter…" Jack said. "Dance?"

She looked at him. "I suppose…"

He held out his hand and she took it. They headed out to the dance floor. For a few moments Sam felt extremely uncomfortable. Then Jack put one hand on her shoulder and the other one at her waist.

"You know how to dance?" Jack asked.

"A bit…" Sam replied, smiling softly.

They danced for the rest of the song, and then the next song. Sam suddenly felt longing to be closer to him, to hold him in her arms and never let go. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to know how she felt. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, close to his shoulder.

"You know, I haven't danced like this since my wedding," Jack said. "On this exact floor."

Sam didn't reply. She had…with Pete not so long ago…but it wasn't the same. She felt at home here, the world seemed to fade away. Sam leaned back slightly, looking into his eyes.

Jack leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Sam thought she was going to crack in half from the emotion. It was too much, to be so close to him, yet so far. As he pulled back she followed him, her lips meeting his for a moment. For a few seconds she was lost in the kiss, then suddenly she seemed to notice what had happened.

She pulled back completely, separating herself from the General.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She turned and ran out of the reception hall. Jack watched her leave. What was he supposed to do? It had been wrong, they shouldn't have. But it felt so right…

"Go after her Jack," Sara said from his side.

"I can't," he said quietly.

Sara stared at him. "You were always crap at dealing with emotions…"

With that she walked off.

Jack stared at the wall. The night was over.

---

Sam sat in her office on her laptop flicking mindlessly through her emails. Her mind was still thinking about the Saturday night. Besides the ride home, Sam had avoided Jack until now. Well it was only Monday morning, but she thought she was doing a pretty good job so far.

_Bing_

Sam scrolled back up to the top of her email account and double clicked on the email, not really taking any notice who it was from.

_Sender: Jack O'Neill _

_To: Samantha Carter _

_Hey Carter,_

_If I was anyone else I would write a whole lot of bs…but I'm me and I'm not very good at making stuff up…so here goes._

_I'm__ sorry I invited you on Saturday  
__I'm sorry I gave you too much wine  
__I'm__ sorry I asked you to dance  
__I'm__ sorry I let you dance so close  
__I'm__ sorry I kissed you on the forehead  
__I'm__ sorry I let you kiss me  
__I'm__ sorry I kissed back  
__I'm__ sorry that I let you run off  
__And__ I'm sorry that I've said nothing_

_Or you could put it like this...  
  
I'm sorry I invited you on Saturday, but never before  
__I'm__ sorry I didn't buy you the wine I gave you  
__I'm__ sorry I didn't ask you to dance earlier  
__I'm__ sorry I kissed you on the forehead and not the lips  
__I'm__ sorry you had to kiss me before I kissed you  
__I'm__ sorry I kissed back for only such a short time  
__I'm__ sorry that I let you run off…I really am  
__And__ I'm sorry that I've said nothing about how much I love you._

_Love Jack_

Sam sat staring at the email for a long moment. He meant it. She stood up and walked out of her office, walking to the General's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in," came the much-too-familiar voice.

"General…" Sam said.

"Colonel…" Jack replied.

"I got your email," Sam said.

"I thought you might…" Jack replied. "That's why I sent it."

Sam smiled. "I…just wanted you to know…I feel the same..."

Jack nodded. "Sam this isn't the time…there are regulations in place for a reason."

"I know," Sam said. "I just…wanted you to know."

"I'm glad," Jack said.

"I'm gonna go…" Sam replied.

"I'll see you later?" Jack said.

"Later?" Sam asked.

"O'Malley's…6pm?" Jack grinned.

Sam grinned back at him. "Sure thing."

She turned and bounced back to her office. Happy for the first time in years.

She sat back down at her computer and closed the email. She saw another two emails sitting in her inbox. One from Daniel, one from Teal'c. She opened the first one.

_Sender: Daniel Jackson _

_To: Samantha Carter _

_I TOLD YOU IT WAS A DATE! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!! HAHA!_

_(I swear it was Teal'c who walked into your office not me)_

_-_

_Sender: Teal'c __Murray_

_To: Samantha Carter _

_I believe congratulations are in order. _

_I am happy for you both_

_It was Daniel who__ ventured into your office and read the classified material on your computer. I had no part in it._

Sam smiled and closed both the emails.

They were right...

=====================================================================

**A/N: **_That's it guys!! This was only spose to be like 3 pages…but its 8! LOL! Whoops! Well I'm gonna go watch Oceans 11 now! Cya guys! PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
